


Peter's Clingy Phase

by writerstrash



Series: Raising Peter: Superfamily Oneshots [5]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Fatherhood, M/M, Parenthood, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerstrash/pseuds/writerstrash





	Peter's Clingy Phase

When Peter was around two years old, he began to fall into a phase that many other toddlers experienced and one that could be quite painful to deal with at times. He became clingy. More clingy than his usual desire to be cuddled or held a few times throughout the day. His focus would change from day to day, depending on which father had been working the most and didn't get to see him as often. But when Peter became clingy, it added a whole new level of complication to their daily lives.

"Steve, I can't find my shoes," Tony sighed, walking into the bathroom where Steve was standing, his face covered in lathery soap as he paused his shaving.

Tony was dressed in a beautiful navy three-piece, his hair brushed back and his beard freshly trimmed, with Peter in his arms. The little boy had his head against Tony's shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck, as he watched on peacefully. Ever since Tony walked into the kitchen that morning, before he had a chance to get himself a coffee, Peter had whined and cried to be in his arms. 

"They're at the foot of the bed, I got them out for you," Steve informed, carefully shaving over his chin.

"I've looked there!"

Steve let out a long sigh, bringing a towel up to his face and wiping away the leftover soap. He brushed past his husband, placing a quick kiss to Peter's head, and walked right over to the foo of the bed where the shoes were, sitting neatly ready to be found.

"Right here," Steve pointed out.

Tony huffed.

"In my defence, the brown blends in with the carpet and it's-"

"You didn't even look," Steve laughed, rolling his eyes. "Alright, you're running late. Pete, let's let daddy finish getting ready, okay?"

"Nooooo," Peter whined, cuddling up closer to Tony's chest as Steve reached out to take him. "No, papa."

"Pete, come on," Steve sighed. "Daddy's got a meeting with Aunt Pepper, we don't want her waiting too long, do we?"

"My daddy," the toddler mumbled, burying his head into the crook of Tony's neck. "Mine."

"Hey, of course I'm your daddy," Tony comforted, kissing the side of his son's head. "But I gotta go to work kiddo,"

"I come?" Peter suggested softly. "I come with you, daddy?"

Tony's heart was breaking and Steve could see it happening. They were both weak when it came to Peter's dramatic cries and adorable protests, but Tony was far more affected by the little boy's crocodile tears. Tony Stark had a heart alright, and it was totally and completely owned by the two year old in his arms. 

"Oh, no, you don't wanna come with me," Tony shook his head. "It'll be no fun at all. Boring office rooms, boring meetings, you won't like it. Daddy doesn't even like it."

"Don't want you to go," Peter cried, balling his hands up in Tony's shirt. 

Tony hugged Peter tight, kissing his head over and over again.

"Tell daddy what's wrong Pete," he sighed. "What's going on?"

Steve moved in closer, reaching up to rub at Peter's back before moving to put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Peter reached out and pushed it away, taking over the space on Tony's shoulder with his own body instead, covering as much of his father as he could.

"Noooo," he whined again, louder. "Daddy's mine. All mine."

Steve stepped back, biting his lip to hold back an amused grin. This was frustrating. Tony had a meeting to get to, and he was running late, and Peter wasn't helping. But it was too adorable to be upset about. It was certainly not something they would ever get mad at Peter about or punish him for, but he was definitely testing the patience right now.

"He's missed you," Steve whispered, once again rubbing Peter's back as he burrowed into Tony's arms.

"But he's been with you the whole time playing all day and going to the park," Tony shook his head. "And I've come home every afternoon."

It was true. Tony had a busy week, and although he was getting home before the sun set and still being there for Peter's bath and bed routine, it seemed the little boy was missing his father more than they had thought.

"He's been watching the door for about twenty minutes after you leave for work," Steve explained. "He's used to you coming home earlier,"

Tony looked down at the boy in his arms, his heart swelling with love.

"How about I come home early today and we all go to the park, huh?" Tony suggested. "You can show me how good you are on the swings!"

Peter shook his head, his fists now well and truly gripping onto Tony's collar. 

"I come," he cried. "I come with you daddy,"

"You want to come with me, huh?"

"Uh huh," he sniffled. "Wanna stay with daddy,"

And that was it for Tony. He wasn't arguing against that. Steve knew it was over too, turning to begin packing a bag for Peter. 

"I love you so much kiddo," Tony whispered, pressing a long kiss to Peter's forehead. "You know I'll always come back to you, right?"

"Uh huh," Peter sighed. "But no goin' no more, I stay with you,"

A smile broke out on Tony's lips, squeezing Peter close.

"You can stay with me forever,"

* * *

It was a few months later when they experienced another moment of Peter's clinginess. Tony had been working from home for a few days now while Steve went through some training with new recruits at SHIELD, and Peter had been absolutely loving it. He could play on Tony's tablet while his father worked, feeling like he was just as busy and grown-up as he sat on Tony's lap, and they would take little breaks to go find snacks or play until they were a giggling mess.

But Peter hated watching Steve change into his Captain America uniform. No matter how much fun he was having, it all drained away when he saw his father change from his usual casual attire into the red, white and blue. Peter liked the uniform, in fact he loved it. It looked so bright and colourful and Peter enjoyed playing with the star on Steve's chest. But it always meant this his papa was going away, and Peter never knew how long that was for. 

"Papa?" Peter called, standing by Steve's side as he stepped into his closet. 

"Yeah, Pete?" Steve asked softly, turning to the little boy.

His arms were up, his lips were pouted out, and the eyes that made Steve so weak were staring up at him sadly. Steve leaned down to press a kiss to Peter's head before lifting him into his arms, letting the boy wrap his arms around his neck and press his head to Steve's shoulders.

"No suit today papa," Peter instructed. 

"No suit?"

"Nuh uh," the boy shook his head. "No Cap today,"

Steve had to laugh at that. His little boy giving him orders in the most adorable way. Walking out of the closet now, Steve moved into the living room where Tony was cleaning up Peter's apple slices and strawberries.

"Well, I've got some new orders for today," Steve announced, grabbing his husband's attention. 

"What? Fury can't just change your whole day at the-"

"No, no, orders from  _Peter_ today," he shook his head, looking down at the boy in his arms. "Wanna tell daddy?"

"No suit for papa," Peter mumbled out. "Papa stay today,"

Steve gave Tony and adoring look, squeezing his son close. Tony just about died right there. His heart couldn't be fuller.

"Papa has to stay in these clothes today, huh buddy?" Tony asked. "No suit?"

"Nope," Peter sighed, nuzzling into Steve's shoulder. "Papa stay for nap,"

"You want papa to take your nap with you?" Steve asked. "I can stay for nap time, buddy."

"No, you stay for all day papa," Peter scolded, pouting again. "No just nap time,"

Steve looked down at his son, realising what Peter was asking. He wanted Steve to stay home today. To snuggle him to sleep, to hold him, to just be here. No Captain America, no Avengers business, no SHIELD drama. Peter wanted Steve to stay here as just be his papa, and that was something Steve couldn't say no to.

"No Cap," Peter continued, drooping even further into Steve's embrace as it neared his nap time.

"No Cap," Steve agreed. "You wanna go for your nap now, little man?"

"Nap papa," Peter softly groaned, his exhaustion hitting him quite suddenly. "You nap too?"

"Yeah, let's go for a nap," Steve smiled, kissing his chubby cheek.

"Daddy, me an' papa go for nap," Peter explained, his tired eyes opening to look over to Tony.

"Okay baby, you have a good nap," Tony grinned back.

"Y'gotta read us story," Peter whined. "We almost finished my book,"

"Oh, I have to read to you _and_ papa today?"

"Uh huh," Peter nodded, clinging to Steve's shirt.

"Well okay," Tony chuckled. "I'll be in soon kiddo."

"Let's go get comfy, okay?" Steve suggested, bouncing Peter slightly as he turned toward his bedroom.

As he walked through the doorway and instructed Jarvis to close the shutters and dim the lights, Steve sent off a message to Natasha warning her he wouldn't be making it in today. Natasha didn't really ask questions, and Steve wasn't sure how he would even explain this excuse. But she would understand. 

Peter was hard to say no to. Especially when he was like this. When he was clingy and adorable and just wanted to be loved. 

And that was something Steve and Tony would never deny their son. He would grow up knowing how loved he was, without question.

 


End file.
